


Fine With Me

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel, Aslo Gabe is gay, Bisexual Dean, Demisexual Sam, Fluff, M/M, but that's not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel. Asexual Castiel. Coming out. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine With Me

Dean and Cas had always been together. From the time they were small children playing in the sand pit together. To helping each other through high school. To the very awkward and nerve-wracking afternoon that Dean asked Castiel to prom.

 

Now, they had gone out before. Oh course they had, they were best friends. They went to the movies, they went on walks in the park, Dean took Cas out for long drives to nowhere. Hell Dean had been the one to teach Castiel how to drive. But this was different, you see, when Dean laid out his plans, he had been sure to make it abundantly clear what he meant. Castiel was known to misunderstand things, and he wanted to save them both the heartache and confusion that could come from not knowing exactly what he was signing up for. 

 

He spent days planning it out, picking the perfect flowers and the perfect spot and the perfect plan. It needed to be amazing. Which naturally meant it had to be cheesy and awkward. Of the two of them, Castiel was the talented one, he was the one that painted, he was the one that acted and sang and played instruments, so Dean had to get creative. 

 

He got a hold of his favorite sketch Castiel had done, one of them together, sitting in the park and talking. It wasn’t any special moment between them, actually, it could have been any of a number of lazy weekends spent on those benches, which is why it was so perfect. He got a copy made, blew it up, and put it on a canvas, propping it against the impala. He bought a dozen roses - blue, because they were Castiel’s favorite - and waited for the other man to come meet him like he always did on Fridays for the long standing tradition of doing absolutely nothing together after a long week of school.

 

By the time Cas walked out, Dean was shaking, and had completely forgotten the line he had spent days thinking of. “Oh, Dean, I’m sorry I’ll walk home tod- Is… If that my drawing?” Dean nods, swallowing, “Cas, we’ve spent a thousand Fridays on those benches, how about you spend one with me at prom?” He had fucked it up, but it worked, he held out the roses and bit his lip. “Oh… Dean…” He didn’t move. Yes or no, Cas, come on. 

 

“You don’t mean this as friends?” Dean shook his head, trying to quell the rising panic. If Cas doesn’t like him as more than friends, they can just laugh it off and move on, it’s no big deal, but this waiting is horrible. “Oh thank God,” Cas said finally, launching himself into Dean’s arms and smashing their lips together. Now this he could get used to.

After that Friday, Dean and Cas were even more inseparable than before. They all but lived at each other’s house, Dean often dragging Sam along so he didn’t have to be home alone with John. It wasn’t that Sam minded, the more time Dean spent at Cas’, the more time he could spend with Gabriel. Usually alone. But it was in his genetics as a little brother to gag every time he saw Dean making eyes at the other boy. 

 

As all perfect things, it had to come to an end. Dean had made certain to take it slow, he didn’t want Castiel to think he was only with him for his body, but Dean Winchester was a creature of habit. Every time their kissing got too heated, his hands started to wonder, but Castiel consistently stopped him. That was more than okay, he didn’t want to do anything that would make Castiel uncomfortable, but after fourteen months… Well, he was entitled to at least ask, wasn’t he?

 

After Cas stopped him from lifting his shirt for the billionth time, Dean pulled away from the kiss, meeting his boyfriend’s fearful gaze. “Cas, babe, I have to ask, you ever gonna let me… Yanno?” Castiel bit his lip, looking anywhere but Dean, this was it. He should have told Dean before, but he was too afraid, and now… He couldn’t lie about it. 

 

“No, I… I don’t think I will…” He muttered, Dean would leave. Who would stay with someone who doesn’t put out? Dean would move on in a month or two and Cas would be left completely alone, without even his best friend for solace, he never should have said yes to Dean. “Are you not… attracted to me?” Dean asked, clearly not understanding. “No, no no no, Dean, that’s not it. You’re gorgeous, and I love you… But…” 

 

Dean froze, “woah woah woah, hold on. You love me?” Castiel blushed. Fuck. “I do but-” Dean beamed, pulling Cas back in for a kiss, “I love you, too.” Fuck fuck fuck. “Dean, you have to listen to me, I… If we stay together… We’re not going to have sex. I won’t…” He cringes, he doesn’t like to think about it. “I don’t have sex.” Dean furrowed his brows, “apothisexual?” Cas nods, surprised Dean even knew the term, “don’t look so shocked, Sam was telling me about it when he came out as demi.” 

 

Cas chuckles, that had led to some interesting conversations with Gabriel, as well. “Castiel, look at me,” it takes a moment, but slowly Cas looks up and meets Dean’s gaze, blushing slightly under the intense stare. “I don’t care, alright? I love you, what we have here? Movies, star gazing, cuddling, popcorn wars? I wouldn’t trade it for anything. If I have to get real well acquainted with my hand for the rest of my life? Awesome. Cause I still get to wake up next to you.”

 

Cas blinked, staring at his boyfriend, “you mean it?” Dean chuckled, leaning back and pulling Cas on top of him, smiling when the smaller man immediately curled up on his chest. “As long as you understand that I may have to run off to the bathroom from time to time,” Cas smiles, pressing a kiss to Dean’s sternum, “that’s fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr? The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
